Higure and Gyouten Uchiha
Higure and Gyouten Uchiha are twins from the Uchiha Clan, and members of Konohagakure's Anbu division. Having been born just a few minutes apart from each other, they share many different quirks that usual twins would have, save for their skill set. Their lineage started out in a rather different manner. One of the children from Tobirama's side married an Uchiha sometime after the war, which makes them part Senju, part Uchiha. Such a concept would have Tobirama himself rolling in his grave, but the twins embrace their dual heritage. Given their shared mastery of skills, they also share a very unique feature; They each have the same Mangekyō Sharingan. Having awakened their Mangekyō Sharingan at the same time by witnessing the death of their longtime mentor, their powers were divided; Each twin has one half of Amaterasu and Kamui. Higure has the activation ability of Amaterasu and Kamui's short range ability, while Gyouten has the control ability of Amaterasu and Kamui's long range ability. By combining their abilities, they can create a devastating dual attack while also reducing the stress on their Mangekyō Sharingan. Their powers and overall skills caught the attention of the Hokage, who recruited them into Konohagakure's Anbu division, where their skills were put to good use. Background Higure and Gyouten were born to an Uchiha father and Senju mother, further continuing their genetic lineage as both Uchiha and Senju. They always did everything together, even watched out for each other. When they went into the Academy, they graduated at the same time, having passed their tests with flying colors thanks to a combination of determination and teamwork. Their time as a duo team earned them recognition with their stellar skills in teamwork, always watching out for each other and performing an excellent array of strategies that earned the praise of their mentor. Even on their own, they proved to be impossible to beat, storming through the Chunin Exams with unbridled proficiency. They made it through the Chunin Exams faster than anyone before them, and still continue to uphold this record today. Through their trials as Chunin, they would undergo some of the most dangerous missions that came upon the Hokage's desk, asking for only the most elite caliber shinobi Konohagakure could spare. Their record holds only one failure, which ended up being more than even they could handle. This mission, catastrophic from the beginning, ended with the death of their mentor. What started out as a simple form of "pest control" turned into what could be considered a war. Hundreds of shinobi were waiting for them, and poured out like a fury from the deepest depths of Naraka itself. It seemed for every one they brought down, three more took the slain shinobi's place. This seemed to multiply more and more, as if the horde was growing larger and larger with every force brought down. The pressure proved to be too much, as they stormed their sensei and killed him relentlessly, impaling and slashing at him with every weapon in their hands. The experience of witnessing the death of their sensei led to the dual awakening of the twins' Mangekyō Sharingan. Though they fought back against the large offensive assault, they had no choice but to retreat against the ever increasing horde. Though they returned from the mission as failures, the Hokage nonetheless commended their efforts, understanding that the situation at hand was ever worse. The twins had uncovered an ancient burial ground that was being used to test a more efficient form of ; Yōjutsu. Necromancy. Though it lacks the effects of Edo Tensei's true immortality, it allows the user to summon numerous forces en masse without the reliance of a piece of the body as a catalyst. They had stumbled upon one of the most dangerous forces ever imagined; Kuroi Ekazu, a master of the undead, a Necromancer of great infamy who uses the power of Yin Release to create his undead armies. Feeling like the twins needed much more experience facing someone as powerful as Kuroi, the Hokage recruited them into the ANBU program. From there, they would be trained relentlessly on the skills they know, and the skills they've recently learned, while also teaching them new skills in the process. For the next several years, their skills would be honed sharper and sharper, while the threat Kuroi poses grows ever larger. During their training, they were tasked with taking out key burial points Kuroi was using as areas of revival. Though just as intense as the first encounter, their skills have allowed them some breathing room in dealing with the undead threat. Though they fear the more they interfere with Kuroi's work, the more persistent he's going to become. Appearance Despite being twins, there are obvious differences in appearances between the two. Higure is the more muscular of the two, choosing to keep his black hair slicked back and proper. Usually bearing a stern facial appearance, his black eyes always observe his surroundings. A scar sits on his left cheek near the jawline, received during ANBU training. Below the neck, he wears a standard Samurai uniform, with the armor and hakama pants. Over that, he wears a dark tan jacket with a light blue internal fabric, short sleeves and a dividing tail. At his back are his two katana. Gyouten, on the other hand, is the lankier type. Wearing a mask brace, his black hair is wild and unkempt, and he bears a more carefree facial appearance. On his face are various paint markings. Below the neck, he wears a uniform designed for stealth. With a camouflage cloak over his shoulders, he wears a dark leather suit with layered protection on the arms. At the waist is a guarder strapped down with white straps. Below that, he wears a pair of camouflage hakama pants held down by dark leather booths. On his back commonly rests his tri-blade fuma shuriken. Personality Despite their twin nature, Higure and Gyouten are two opposite sides of the same coin. On the first half is Higure. Stern, level headed, always looking at the objective as a whole rather than the sum of its parts, Higure is the man who proceeds with his plans in a straightforward and no nonsense manner. He's less likely to take risks, willing to use methods that work. As a level headed thinker, Higure has a strong control over his emotions, keeping his head above water even in the most dire of situations. On the other half is Gyouten; Brash, hard headed and reckless, he pushes through the mission at a fast, relentless pace, not putting much worry over the circumstances that may or may not hinder his progress in the mission. As the more passionate half of the two, one could say Gyouten is a man who lets his emotions oftentimes get the best of him, and can judge something based on his emotions rather than on the logic of his actions. But despite this, he is willing to think logically if he absolutely has to and is able to calm himself down when the need arises. Abilities As twins, Higure and Gyouten always look out for each other, filling in the gaps their elemental affinities possess. They defend each other from their elemental weaknesses, even using their weaknesses to disorient their foes. With Higure's Wood Release, he can trap his foes under powerful, wooden constructs that leave them wide open for an attack by Gyouten. Their attacks are perfectly synced with each other, with one leading the assault, the other carefully adding to it, like each one adding another piece to a puzzle. With each strategy they plan for, they make sure it incorporates skills from both of them to ensure that nothing is left out. With Higure's skills in kenjutsu and wood release, he is capable of blocking his foe's chances of retaliation by forcing them to move how he wants them to move. Using Wood Release to create entrapments and walls, Higure can stop his opponents from using any strategy. On the other end is Gyouten, whose mastery over the Flying Thunder God technique could possibly rival that of Tobirama and Minato. By utilizing a combination Amaterasu, Gyouten can hide his kunai within the flames so if his foes manage to dodge Amaterasu, Higure can deactivate it and allow Gyouten to teleport behind them via the hidden kunai and follow up on a recovery assault. Ninjutsu As Uchiha, ninjutsu is one of their signature styles of combat, but given their lineage, they like to shake it up, as well. With Higure's skills in Earth Release and Fire Release, he can do everything he has to in order to ensure that his opponent has little chance of moving how they want to, by redirecting their routes with massive walls of earth or scorching barriers of fire. With his skills in the powers of Earth and Fire, Higure is excellent at ensuring that he and Gyouten have their opponents right where they want to, and make sure that any plans their opponents make are all but useless. On Gyouten's side, he excels with Fire Release and Water Release. Choosing a more offensive fighting style, Gyouten uses his Fire Release to force his opponents where he wants them, then he attacks them with the most damaging Water Release techniques he has at hand, ensuring that the damage inflicted upon them is quick, brutal, and unrecoverable. With a dangerous fighting style, Higure's method of entrapping their targets makes Gyouten's high risk attacks very low risk and dangerously effective. By trapping them with earthen walls, Gyouten is free to storm them with a hellstorm of fire. Gyouten also possesses a rather unique form of ninjutsu; The Flying Thunder God Technique. This powerful ability allows him to teleport anywhere via the use of specially marked tools, usually kunai. With this, Gyouten can take advantage of his surroundings greatly and cut off his opponents from any angle. Kekkei Genkai Bearing the Uchiha's signature , Higure and Gyouten have mastered its base abilities inside and out. With their sharpened vision, they can see an opponent's movements mere moments before they actually attack, thanks to the third tomoe in their Sharingan granting them a vast increase in perception. They are also capable of copying virtually anything they see, thanks to mastering the ways of the Eye of Insight. This allows them to pull off virtually any ability within their limits by mere observation alone. When activated, their Mangekyō Sharingan puts their powers at an even greater level. Each of the two possess a half of two abilities; Kamui, and Amaterasu. Higure has the powers of activating Amaterasu, while Gyouten follows up with his ability to control it, allowing him to bring life to the flames. They often use this in tandem with Gyouten's Flying Thunder God Technique. By hiding his specially marked kunai within the flames of Amaterasu, Gyouten can teleport to their opponent if they manage to dodge the flames, allowing him to recover and attack their opponents while they're still trying to recover from avoiding the attack. With the short range form of Kamui, Higure can utilize it to become temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through an opponent or object and deliver a devastating counter attack. Gyouten, on the other hand, possesses the long range form of Kamui, allowing him to teleport objects away from him and redirect them elsewhere. When their powers of Kamui are combined, they can open up a portal to another dimension, which they can either bring both each other and their opponents in, or they can choose to be selective, splitting off enemy forces and utilizing the methods of divide and conquer. The twins possess another Kekkei Genkai altogether; The prestigious powers of Wood Release. By Higure providing Earth Release, and Gyouten providing Water Release, their wooden structures take form. With the powers of Wood Release at their disposal, Higure and Gyouten can create countless wooden structures to either hinder the paths of their opponents, or create clear paths for him and Gyouten. Due to his more upfront fighting style, Higure prefers using his Wood Release to entrap his opponents, leaving them wide open for a large assault from him and Gyouten, while Gyouten prefers being more offensive, utilizing techniques that deal direct damage to his opponents. Taijutsu Training under ANBU's taijutsu division, which has shaped their fighters into some of the most lethal close quarters combatants around, Higure and Gyouten excel in the skills of taijutsu. Though Gyouten prefers to fight at a distance, he's equally as comfortable fighting up close thanks to his skills in taijutsu. By using skillful feints and kick movements, Higure and Gyouten are capable of bypassing their opponent's defenses and follow up with a one-two combo of devastating attacks, Higure leading with one attack, Gyouten following with another. Using the Body Flicker Technique, the two can switch places in an instant, leading to quicker attacks between the two. Higure's taijutsu is more up close and devastating, using strong grapples and devastating blows to the extremities to slow his opponents down. By grappling his opponent, he can slam them to the ground with tremendous force, easily capable of breaking bones. He has done this several times and can deliver his attacks like they were second nature. Gyouten, on the other hand, prefers his opponents to come to him. With skills as a counter fighter, Gyouten uses the momentum of his opponents to his advantage, allowing him to deal powerful attacks to his opponents while they're still trying to reset their momentum. Usually delivering crushing attacks to the midsection, Gyouten does everything he can to slow his opponents down until they can't move how they want to, then he goes all out with a powerful combo of kicks and swift palm strikes that deal tremendous damage thanks to quick releases of chakra combined with the impact of the bottom of his palm. Bukijutsu Both Higure and Gyouten are experts at utilizing the tools at their disposal, be it explosive tags, kunai, shuriken, or anything else they have at hand. By utilizing these tools, they cut off their opponents' methods of attack by forcing them to stop or redirecting their movements, cutting them off from their teammates if necessary. By doing this, the two can pick off their opponents quickly and efficiently. Gyouten himself is far more adept at these skills, though. With his Flying Thunder God Kunai at his disposal, Gyouten creates choke points to cut off his opponents by forcing them to run towards his kunai, straight into a devastating attack by him. Also within his disposal is a large, three bladed Fuma Shuriken, which is attached by a chakra thread. By using the shuriken like a yo-yo, Gyouten can redirect the path of the shuriken by mere tugs of the thread, allowing him to hit a target even if it misses the first time. Quotes "There is a path that one must take. It will have its troubles and its pitfalls; its grievances and its mistakes. These are inevitable, surely, but it's what we do with these that make us. Will we harbor them and cultivate the loathing within the errors of our ways? Or will we learn and grow; falling only to leap to a new height? That, my friends, is for you to discover." "'Do you know why people like me and not you? Because you are a beautiful lie and I'm the painful truth."